The End of Jack Rabbit
by Exotos135
Summary: after escaping from prison,Jack Rabbit tries to return to S.T.U.F.F,but when he crashes in an dead-end,he meets his end by none other then Kitty Katswell,will Kitty be caught or will her act go unresolved?


DISCLAIMER: T.U.F.F Puppy belongs to:nickelodeon

T.U.F.F Prison,Outside "11:00 PM"

(outside the T.U.F.F Prison,a shadowy figure was running away from some guards)

Guard 1:hey you,stop right away!

?:you will never keep me imprisioned forever!

Guard 2:we'll see about that!

(the shadowy figure was capable of escaping from the guards and the Prison itself)

?:hahaha,goodbye T.U.F.F Prison,hello freedom!

Guard 1:(panting)darn it he escaped!

Guard 2:d-dont(panting)worry...we have someone that will take care of him.

Petropolis,Dark Alleys "11:05 PM"

(the shadowy figure keept running to the dark alleys,not even having idea where it was going)

?:dammit!why did i had to select such a late hour?!i cant even see my own nose!

(the shadowy figure runned past Kitty Katswell,who was in a nocturnal walk)

Kitty:...hmhmhm,finally.

(suddenly,the shadowy figure tripped with some trashcans in its way)

?:oh,dammit!

(the shadowy figure crashed in an dead-end,the light revealed it was Jack Rabbit as the shadowy figure)

Jack:ow!who would put a trashcan in he middle of a dead-end?!

?:the one who will end you.

(another shadowy figure that had red eyes walked to Jack rabbit,the shadowu figure was,big shock,Kitty Katswell)

Jack:K-Kitty!

Kitty:hi,Jack,seems you're a cornered.

Jack:(gets up)what do you mean?

Kitty:just give up,Jack,you know as well as me that you will be done for sooner or later...

Jack:yeah,like you can even stop me!

Kitty:i dont need to...you are already immobile.

Jack:what are you-

(suddenly,Kitty,using her fast reflexes,ripped of Jack's feet)

Jack:m-my feet!

Kitty:now that you cant move,ill explain whats going to happen to you.

Jack:d-dont be ridiculous!dont you remember?im the ex-T.U.F.F number o-

(before he could finish,Kitty ripped of his vocal chords)

Kitty:shut up and listen,Bastard!

(Jack,unable to talk,tried to hold off long enough so that he could escape)

Kitty:i have been waiting for this moment ever since you went to prison.

(Kitty started to seductively move her hand trought Jack's stomach)

Kitty:do you know that...hehehe,its natural for you..

(Kitty then slashed Jack's stomach)

Kitty:to be my plaything?

(Kitty raised her claws as she talked with a disturbing grin...)

Kitty:i was your old partner...i thought i'd never return to my instincts...

(Kitty then ripped of Jack's arms)

Kitty:but after seeing what you became after you left...i understood what had to be done.

(Kitty played a bit with Jack's scared face)

Kitty:you doesnt deserve the prison...that would be too much mercy...

(Kitty then started to play with Jack's intestines)

Kitty:instead,you shall be my toy and then...ill dine you...LIKE A QUEEN!

(Kitty started to laugh maddly as she started to mutilate and eat Jack's body,leaving only his feet,

severed head and clothes left)

Kitty:nyaa!...man,i wonder why i never did this until now...its felt soo...goood...(panting)

(Kitty took Jack's severed head and feet and putted it in her purse)

Kitty:now that my job is done,i must leave before this becomes a big shock

(Kitty left walking,leaving Jack's bloody clothes in the scene)

T.U.F.F "10:00 AM"

(the next day at T.U.F.F)

News Reporter:today,in shocking news,the clothes of ex-T.U.F.F agent Jack Rabbit were founded covered in blood in a dead-end.

Dudley:oh,they finally got rid of him?

The Chief:yep,Jack Rabbit is now gone,hey agent Katswell!come here and watch the news!

Kitty:i dont wanna see anything related to jack ever again,Chief.

Keswick:remember,Chief,she got hit pretty hard when she discovered Jack was a villain.

The Chief:aah yes,sorry agent Katswell.

Kitty:dont worry,im a bit better,now that i know he's gone forever,say Chief.

The Chief:yes,agent Katswell?

Kitty:you wouldnt mind if i went outside for a minute or two?

The Chief:well,there's barely anything to do here,so yeah you can leave agent Katswell.

Kitty:thanks Chief.

(Kitty left T.U.F.F and,while walking trought the town,spotted Snaptrap and his slackeys inside their secret lair)

Kitty:hmhmhm,now's the time to show them true fear.

(Kitty took out Jack's severed head and knocked the window)

Snaptrap:hmm?who is touching the window?

Larry:b-bo-bo-bo-bo

Snaptrap:bo-bo-bo?what do you want,Larry?

Larry:look at the window!

Snaptrap:why?whats wrong with the window?

(Snaptrap and his lackeys looked at the window,outside there was Kitty holding Jack's severed head by the ears)

Snaptrap:(gasp)

Larry:she..she...she eat him(screams like a little girl)!

Snaptrap:oh,i thought she killed him.

Kitty:you will be the next,Snaptrap!

(Kitty left the alley,leaving Snaptrap and his lackeys disturbed by their recent sight,and putted Jacks head in her purse)

Kitty:now,what shall i do with the rest of you?...i know!

(Kitty runed to the desert)

Petropolis,Desert "10:30 AM"

(in the desert,Kitty had just arrived and started to call some coyotes)

Kitty:hey,is any coyote here?!

(after saying that,a pack of coyotes arrived)

Coyote 1:what do you want?

Kitty:i have something for you,do you like rabbits?

Coyote 2:they are our food,so if you refer it like that,then yes we like them.

Kitty:then you'll love THIS!

(Kitty took out Jack's severed head and feet out of her purse,with lighting striking in the background)

Coyote 1&2:ooooh!

Coyote 3:i didnt there was lighting!

Kitty:eat it,my semi-friends,ENJOY!

(Kitty trew what was left of Jack an watched as the Coyotes viciously started to eat it)

Kitty:well,there's no more physical evidence,but i need to wash my purse.

Petropolis,laundry "11:00 AM"

(Kitty gived her purse to the manager at the laundry)

Kitty:do you think you could wash me this purse?

Manager:hmmm,whats all of this red stuff?

Kitty:...ketchup.

Manager:oh,yeah,we have received a ton of these,dont worry it will be done in a moment.

(5 minutes later)

Manager:here you have it,miss,one clean purse for one clean lady.

Kitty:thank you,how much does it cost?

Manager:ummm,just 20 dollars.

Kitty:(gives money to the manager)there you have it,goodbye.

Manager:goodbye and come back soon.

(Kitty left the laundry and returned to T.U.F.F)

T.U.F.F "11:45 AM"

(back at T.U.F.F)

Kitty:hey everyone,im back!

Dudley:hi Kitty,cute purse!

Kitty:thanks,they washed it in the laundry.

Dudley:they wash purses too?!

Kitty:im just as surprised as you,well ill go to my office.

Dudley:yeah bye.

(Kitty went to her office and continued working,all while knowing that she had killed Jack Rabbit)

Kitty:hmhmhm,i cant wait to do the same to Snaptrap,i bet he will be more delicious then Jack.


End file.
